The objective of the conference, "Immunobiology of Reproduction", is to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of new cellular, biochemical, molecular and clinical studies relevant to immunological aspects of female and male reproduction. The long range goal of this conference is to foster interactions that could be expected to lead to improvements in human fertility. Infertility is a serious contemporary problem, affecting one couple in ten, and strong relationships with immunological mechanisms have been identified. Specific areas of focus are: (I) the composition and functions of immune cells in female and male reproductive tissues, (II) growth factors (cytokines) in the female reproductive tract and placenta, (III) growth factor networks in pregnancy loss and cancer, (TV) placental expression of major histocompatibility complex genes, (V) experimental models, and (VI) auto- and alloimmune aspects of male and female infertility. The format is designed so as to integrate recent findings in basic and clinical research. Twenty internationally recognized experts will present their research, discussions will be held, and a poster session is planned. The meeting will be held at the Swissotel/The Lafayette Hotel in Boston, MA, from August 26-29, 1993. Major financial support for this conference has been committed by Serono Symposia, USA, a not- for-profit organization that sponsors research and education on reproduction. The purpose of this application is to request funds to support the participation of 10 trainees and 10 junior investigators in this conference. It is essential to encourage promising new investigators and to promote their involvement in order to ensure future high level research in this field. Inclusion of these individuals will increase the diversity of ideas exchanged at the conference and stimulate investigation in a critical but underserved area of reproduction.